Disparition IV:Please forgive me
by pipersam
Summary: Deux années se sont écoulées depuis l'enlèvement de Noah...une promotion, des vacances bien méritées et un changement dans leur vie vont se produire...CROSSOVER GHOST WHISPERER et NCIS
1. Prologue

Disparition IV : Please forgive me

Salut à tous, alors j'ai une idée un peu farfelue pour cette nouvelle fic. Je vous en parle avant de commencer, si ça vous intéresse. Sinon ce n'est pas grave :o) Je trouverai bien autre chose.

Alors encore et toujours Stargate bien sur, Sam et Jack toujours. Ca se passerait 2 ans après Disparition 3. Et donc crossover avec…..ghost whisperer…c'est peu crédible mais disons que notre petite famille s'arrêterait à GrandView (Caroline du nord) avant de se rendre à miami pour des vacances d'été. Je ferai mon maximum pour garder la cohérence tout en sachant qu'il n'y aura de stargate que nos deux héros favoris…

Voilààà dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle idée…


	2. Welcome to grandview

_Je tente quand même l'aventure avec Ghost Whisperer, désolée pour House mais je ne connais pas suffisamment la série pour en faire un crossover, je risquerai de ne pas bien rendre le caractère des persos et ça serait dommage._

_Voilà on fait un essai, et si ça ne plait pas j'écourterai ce crossover pour revenir à ce bon vieux 1._

_PS : Pour les fans de GW, cela se passe au tout début de la saison 4, pas de spoilers du coup histoire d'être sure._

Welcome to GrandView

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« C'est sur qu'on y sera tous en Floride ? »

« Oui, promis. »

Samantha sourit, voilà quelques heures qu'ils roulaient et Noah s'inquiétait déjà au sujet de la présence de sa famille pendant leurs vacances.

« Même Teal'c et Cam ? »

« Oui. » Répondirent en cœur Jack et Sam souriant de plus belle.

« Et Parrain et Tatie Vala et Nikki ? »

« Aussi… » Continua Sam pendant que Jack faisait une grimace lourde de sens.

« Et Marraine et tonton Tony ? »

« Noah…. »

Cette fois le ton de sa mère s'était durcit, il fallait que le petit garçon comprennent que parfois ses questions étaient inutiles.

« Cool alors. »

Il remit ses écouteurs et continua de visionner son dessin animé.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis son enlèvement, deux années riches en rebondissements. La naissance de la fille de Daniel et Vala, le mariage de Ziva et Tony sans compter sur le nombre d'attaques repoussées contre la terre et le retour d'Atlantis. Aussi, tous s'apprêtaient à passer de longues vacances méritées en famille mais également à fêter trois nouvelles importantes.

« Allez mauvaise troupe, on a bien mérité un bon déjeuner et un grannnnd café !! »

Jack venait de s'arrêter dans une petite ville de la Caroline du nord du nom de GrandView et la grande place leur convenait parfaitement. La ville avait l'air sympathique tout comme ses habitants. Minuscule mais agréable. Jack et Noah s'attablèrent à la terrasse d'un des cafés pendant que Sam allait se rafraîchir aux toilettes.

« Alors champion, que veux-tu manger. »

Faisant mine de réfléchir, le petit garçon regarda autour de lui puis se tapota le menton l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Trois steaks frites et un soda light… »

« Ha oui pour le goût…ton parrain va m'entendre lorsque nous serons à Miami… »

« C'est pas lui papa…. »

Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner, Jack se hâta d'y répondre.

« Haaa quand on parle du loup….Allo Space Monkey ? Caroline du nord…d'ici trois jours oui comme prévu….Sam ? Elle est aux toilettes….»

Le général se retourna cherchant sa femme des yeux et ne fit pas attention lorsque son fils se leva de table semblant parler à quelqu'un et quitta la terrasse.

Il fit le tour de la place, puis s'arrêta devant une boutique, regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche et sembla soudain déçu. Finalement il se résolu à entrer après avoir prononcé le prénom 'Jon' plusieurs fois comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

« Bonjour… »

La jeune femme brune tournant le dos à l'entrée sembla croire qu'il s'agissait d'un client comme à ses habitudes.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Noah, il avait l'air timide tout à coup.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, surprise.

« Salut bonhomme, tu es tout seul ? »

« C'est toi la dame qui peut voir heu…les autres gens…. »

Elle fronça des sourcils, comment un si petit garçon pouvait savoir cela, elle ne ressentait pourtant aucune présence autour de lui mais bien évidemment cela ne voulait rien dire. Le petit garçon blond continuait de l'interroger de son regard azur. Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'une femme aussi blonde que le petit entra en trombe visiblement soulagée de retrouver son fils.

« Noah ! »

Elle s'agenouilla et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas disparaitre comme ça… »

« Pardon maman. »

Elle le souleva de terre et fit enfin face à la jeune femme brune qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Désolée du dérangement, il ne fait jamais ça en général… »

« Ce n'est rien, nous discutions un peu…Melinda Gordon enchantée… »

Sam serra la main de la propriétaire de la boutique, ne ratant rien du clin d'œil qu'elle venait de faire à Noah. Il s'était déjà fait une nouvelle amie, Sam ne s'en étonna pas.

« Samantha… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jack faisait irruption dans la boutique le visage fermé sans expression comme à ses habitudes mais Melinda lu un tel affolement dans son regard. De la panique et de la culpabilité. Tout chez cet homme, au premier abord austère, dégageait de la culpabilité.

« Noah ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ! »

Le petit baissa soudain les yeux, penaud.

« Pardon papa… »

L'homme s'avança et posa une main dans le dos de son fils. Pour quiconque ne connaissant pas Jack, on aurait pu croire à de la colère caché derrière la peur. Hélas, les choses étaient tout autre, il s'en voulait, 5 secondes d'inattention et un drame aurait pu se produire. Et s'était encore de sa faute.

« Il n'a rien Jack…Voici Melinda Gordon, qui a récupéré notre petit fugitif… »

Sam avait su apaiser son mari rien qu'en employant son prénom d'une certaine manière, ce qui n'échappa guère à la propriétaire des lieux.

Mel comprit alors que l'arrivée du petit garçon et de ses parents dans sa ville n'était pas une coïncidence. Le petit la cherchait elle, il avait certainement besoin de son aide. Et tout dans l'attitude de son père lui prouva que c'est lui qu'il faudrait aider.

« Merci beaucoup, il ne tient pas en place cet asticot… »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, l'incident était clôt.

« Mon papa c'est Jack O'Neill, et il est général dans l'air force. »

Melinda sourit hochant la tête, Jack grimaça.

« A la retraite… »

« Et ma maman elle est colonel aussi dans l'air force et bientôt… »

Jack posa une main sur la bouche de son fils, le chatouillant au passage.

« Et ça c'est Noah, pipelette de son état… »

« Enchantée Noah, vous êtes de passage à GrandView ? »

« Nous nous rendons en Floride en voiture, petit voyage en famille avant un grand déménagement. » Répondit Sam.

« Et bien nous n'allons pas plus vous déranger, merci encore… » Lança soudain Jack évitant ainsi que tout le monde n'entende son ventre gargouiller.

« Avec plaisir, n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Les O'Neill la quittèrent la remerciant une fois de plus. Melinda les regarda s'éloigner, puis tourna autour d'elle-même comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un puis résignée retourna à ses rangements.

_Et voilà petit chapitre de mise en place, alors on continue ?_


	3. Please, help him

Please, help him

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant avec cette fic assez particulière. Merci et je vais tenter de ne pas vous décevoir._

_**Un coup de feu, un cri de femme puis celui d'un homme, tout est flou. Seuls transparaissaient les émotions ressenties à ce moment là.**_

Soudain Melinda se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle eut presque un haut le cœur, l'envie de pleurer et de hurler se diffusait dans son corps entier. Une main la poitrine, elle cherchait son souffle tentant de décrypter ce rêve. Jim se réveilla à son tour constatant l'agitation de sa femme.

« Mél, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore…. »

Le cœur toujours au bord de l'implosion, elle se recoucha dans les bras de Jim. Elle lutta quelques temps contre le sommeil, cherchant une explication à tout ceci. Elle avait cependant une petite idée sur la question, le petit Noah et ses parents étaient certainement les liens vers ce rêve.

Le lendemain, n'ayant finalement que très peu dormit, la jeune femme se rendit au Java Café, un grand latté ne lui ferait que du bien. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle retrouva la famille O'Neill au grand complet attablés sur la terrasse devant leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour. » Lança Melinda un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jack venant de croquer avidement dans un bagel leva la main, Sam et Noah la saluèrent en même temps.

« Quand repartez-vous ? »

Jack grimaça laissant sa femme répondre.

« La voiture n'a jamais voulu démarrer hier soir, nous avons presque dormit dans la voiture. »

« Je suis désolée, avez-vous pu avoir un dépanneur ? »

« D'après le garagiste, les pièces ne seront pas là avant trois jours… » Répondit Jack visiblement pas trop affecté par la panne de sa voiture.

« Papa, il faut appeler Parrain et Marraine… »

Jack lui tendit son portable l'air soudain joueur. Sam eut juste le temps de retirer le téléphone des mains de son fils.

« Tu sais l'heure qu'il est à Colorado Springs ? »

« Ouaip… »Répondit son ex-général de mari le sourire aux lèvres.

Il croqua soudain la seconde partie de son bagel, imité très vite par son fils.

« Je vais vous laisser, finir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »

« Merci beaucoup Melinda. » Lui répondit Sam lui rendant son sourire.

Lorsque Mél entra dans sa boutique, son café à la main, Delhia n'était pas encore arrivée. Aussi elle brancha son ordinateur portable dans son bureau, la boutique n'ouvrant pas avant une bonne heure. Persuadée à présent que les O'Neill auraient bientôt besoin de son aide, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les deux militaires. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il était fort peu probable de trouver des informations concernant des officiers aussi haut gradés. Elle ne trouva effectivement rien de significatif, frustrées elle se leva et constata que la boutique était presque pleine, Delhia semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir seule bien longtemps.

« Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver… »

« Tu avais l'air absorbé par quelque chose d'important. »

« Je ne sais pas encore… »

Son amie hocha la tête comprenant soudain, elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus longtemps, les clients attendaient.

Une heure plus tard, il n'y eu soudain plus personne, Melinda prés de la porte d'entrée aperçu alors la famille O'Neill dans le parc. Jack et Noah jouaient au ballon autour du banc sur lequel Sam était assise un livre dans les mains.

La jeune antiquaire sourit à la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux, soudain elle cru entendre un coup de feu. Elle sursauta se retournant balayant des yeux la boutique entière. Delhia la regarda inquiète avant de comprendre et préféra descendre à la cave ranger un peu.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle obtint pour seule réponse, le hurlement d'un prénom par un homme et une femme. Comme dans sa vision de la veille. Elle du soudain s'asseoir, incapable de respirer davantage tellement la souffrance était intense. Puis un sentiment de colère l'envahit et enfin la culpabilité, identique à celle qui émanait de Jack O'Neill. Une main sur la poitrine, elle ne s'aperçut pas de l'entrée de Jim dans la boutique. Voyant sa femme lutter pour respirer, il accouru à son chevet s'agenouillant devant le petit banc d'enfant sur lequel Mel s'était assise.

« Mel ? »

« Ca va Jim…j'ai juste besoin de respirer un peu… »

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'emmena dehors. L'ais frais lui permit de se remettre, Jim la conduisit jusqu'à la terrasse d'un café pour y déjeuner. Il était déjà plus de 13h et il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Ce qui expliquerait entre autre son état aussi fébrile.

« Je me demande comment il fait pour vivre avec toute cette souffrance en lui… » Lança-t-elle comme pour elle-même une fois installés.

Jim fronça des sourcils, il se passait définitivement quelque chose.

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Tu vois l'homme derrière moi en train de jouer avec son fils, sa femme est sur le banc tout prés. »

Jim leva légèrement la tête et aperçu effectivement Jack, Noah et Sam.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose dans leur vie, très difficile. Je ne sais pas trop quoi exactement. Cet homme souffre et cela ne se voit même pas…peut être est-ce du à son passé de militaire. Il était général dans l'air force, sa femme est colonel… »

Jim leva de nouveau la tête, quoi qu'il se soit passé, cette famille avait l'air parfaitement heureux.

« Je pourrais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux mais je doute trouver grand-chose, ce sont des officiers de l'armée de l'air. »

Melinda lui fit un petit sourire contrit, puis se pencha en avant et embrassa son mari.

« Merci. »

Dix minutes, plus tard les O'Neill venaient déjeuner au même café. Ils firent un petit signe à Jim et Mel avant de s'asseoir à leur table. D'où ils se trouvaient, Mel pouvait parfaitement les voir sans que ceux-ci ne se doute de quelque chose. Jack et Sam discutaient gaiement pendant que leur fils jouait avec une petite poupée astronaute, un genre de GI-Joe version Air Force. Mel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle comprit finalement quelque chose, il ne semblait pas jouait seul. La chose la plus bizarre était qu'elle ne voyait rien. Décidément, toute cette histoire était assez compliquée.

« Tu a appelé Daniel ? »Demanda Sam après que le serveur ait prit leur commande.

Jack secoua la tête, avalant une gorgée de bière.

« Je peux appeler Maman ? Je voudrais dire parler à Nikkie. »

Sam sourit lui tendant son téléphone, aussitôt le petit garçon appuya sur la toucher rapide numéro 3 et cala le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Haa on voit là le digne fils de sa maman. »

Jack ne cessait jamais de s'étonner des capacités de son fils, Noah avait vraiment d'immenses facilités, accompagné d'une formidable espièglerie. Un mélange détonant de Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill.

« Tatie Vala ? C'est Noah… [Le petit garçon se mit à rire]…nonnnn pas encore, on est en panne. Même maman ne peut pas réparer…Oui, papa a dit trois jours…d'accord… [Il se mit à rire de bon cœur une fois de plus]… Nikkie est là ? Hooo, non tant pis, tu lui fais un bisou pour moi d'accord. Ok…Au-revoir tatie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Champion. » Demanda Jack.

« J'ai pas le droit de le dire… »

Il lui fit son sourire désarmant, Jack lui alors ébouriffa les cheveux. Attendrie Sam observait ses deux hommes, Noah avait eut l'air déçu de ne pas avoir Nikkie au téléphone. La petite fille avait deux ans à peine mais parlait presque parfaitement. Noah la considérait comme sa propre sœur et ils s'adoraient. Le colonel aurait tant voulu avoir un second enfant, hélas leur vie allait changer et Sam craignait avoir dépassé l'âge. Elle s'était déjà faite à cette idée, elle avait Jack et Noah c'était déjà un beau cadeau.

« Ton fils a un QI au dessus de la norme et il a un ami imaginaire… »

Sam lui sourit, passant une main sur la nuque de son mari. Ils ne quittaient pas leur fils des yeux qui jouait à quelques mètres d'eux avec son astronaute. Il semblait en effet jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est tout à fait normal, moi à son âge ma meilleure amie imaginaire s'appelait Grâce. »

Jack sembla faire la moue.

« C'est plus un Carter qu'un O'Neill ce bonhomme… »

« Crois-moi c'est un O'Neill. »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, tous deux ne cessait de le surveiller.

Soudain Noah se dirigea vers la table de Melinda et Jim, Jack et Sam ne dirent rien. Après tout il ne gênait personne pour le moment. Il se contentait de s'amuser avec Matt et…Jon.

« Hey Noah, super ton GI Joe. »

Le petit garçon venait d'arriver à la table du jeune couple. Il sourit regardant tour à tour Melinda et Jim.

« C'est le major Matt Masson. »

« Haaa… »

Il regarda soudain Jim l'air interrogateur.

« Toi aussi tu es comme Melinda ? »

« Non bonhomme, je suis juste son mari…Jim. »

Il lui tendit la main que le petit garçon serra tel un adulte. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit ses parents l'appeler, un léger ton de reproche dans la voix. Il fit la grimace, identique à celle de Jack lorsqu'il était prit sur le fait.

« Oups, désolé…à bientôt. »

Noah s'éloigna, Sam et Jack firent un petit signe d'excuse à Melinda et Jim aussitôt accepté par un signe de la main du couple.

« Alors ? » demanda alors Jim.

Sa femme secoua la tête, de plus en plus confuse.

« Rien, il semble y avoir une présence autour de lui mais elle ne souhaite pas que je la vois pour le moment apparemment. »

« Dangereuse ? »

« Non je ne crois pas…timide ou bien sur ses gardes j'ai l'impression. »

« Tu trouveras… »

Il posa alors une main réconfortante sur celle de sa femme qui lui sourit.


	4. Can you see me?

_**Can you see me ?**_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci à Julie Winchester pour son coup de pouce. Les fans de GW reconnaitront le titre de ce chapitre. ___

La fin de l'après-midi arriva et Melinda n'avait pas plus d'informations concernant la famille O'Neill. Les seules personnes susceptibles de l'aider étaient Noah et son ami invisible Jon. Bien sur la jeune femme se doutait que le Jon n'était autre que la personne qui lui faisait ressentir et entendre toutes ces choses. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourtant, c'était le prénom, celui qu'elle entendait dans ses visions était Charlie. Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre, Samantha était allongée dans l'herbe du parc, la tête sur les jambes de son mari, elle semblait somnoler. Celui-ci avait un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Tous deux lisaient un livre avec beaucoup d'attention. Melinda ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de repenser à la souffrance latente de Jack. Elle avait moins de trois jours pour l'aider et elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait.

Delhia était partie chercher des nouveaux articles dans la ville voisine et les clients semblaient tous être rentrés chez eux afin de profiter de l'été. Aussi la jeune femme rejoignit son bureau et décrocha son téléphone. Eli pourrait peut-être trouver quelques informations.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se levait remerciant son ami. Il ne lui promettait rien mais ferait de son mieux.

Il était déjà 18h et le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel, Melinda décida alors de fermer la boutique et d'aller chercher un thé glacé. Et pourquoi pas s'asseoir dans le parc…non loin des O'Neill.

Le livre terminé, Noah avait ressortit le major Matt Mason. Jack s'était appuyé sur ses coudes recommandant à son fils de ne pas disparaitre une fois de plus. Il ne le quitterait bien évidemment pas des yeux. Le petit garçon vit sa nouvelle amie, s'asseoir sur un banc, un verre de thé glacé à la main et un roman dans l'autre.

« Papa, je vais voir Melinda. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son père et rejoignit aussitôt la jeune femme. Jack lui demanda tout de même de ne pas l'importuner. Têtu, le garçon leva une main en signe d'acquiescement, tout comme le faisait son père. Sam, à présent réveillée, ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Têtu comme son père.. »

« Et sa mère alors ? »

« Tenace je préfère… »

« Raaa, je détins beaucoup trop sur toi Carter. »

Sam rit une fois de plus, Jack se redressa soudain pour l'embrasser.

« Salut Noah, tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé avec tes parents. »

Il s'assit tout prêt de Melinda lui montrant une fois de plus sa poupée astronaute.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

« Bien sur. »

« Tu voudrais bien aider mon papa ? »

Le sourire de Melinda s'effaça soudain, elle avait donc raison et Noah en savait bien plus qu'il ne le laisser entendre.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, est-ce ton ami Jon ? »

Noah secoua la tête triturant le parachute du mannequin.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami… »

Il s'arrêta soudain, le regard rivé sur les trois personnes qui arrivaient derrière ses parents. Il allait hurler afin de les appeler lorsque l'homme posa son index sur sa bouche lui intimant de ne rien dire. Noah sourit et ne dit rien, Melinda se demanda soudain ce qu'il se passait.

« ALORS JACK !! ON FAIT UNE PETITE SIESTE !! A ton âge faut se préserver !!! »

Hurla soudain Daniel fier de son petit effet.

Jack tourna la tête pendant que Sam se levait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai vu arriver Danny Boy… »

« Menteur !! »

S'était Vala qui venait au secours de son compagnon. Le général à la retraite n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une tornade brune se jeta dans ses bras. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux verts pétillants de malice et de recevoir un énorme baiser sur la joue. Sam reçue le même traitement et la petite fille se précipita vers celui qu'elle appelait souvent son grand frère.

«Vous lui donnez des vitamines en intra-veineuse ? » Demanda Jack suivant la petite Nikkie du regard amusé.

« Elle n'aime pas rester sans bouger dans un avion. » Répondit Daniel ne lâchant pas sa fille des yeux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda aussitôt Sam intriguée.

« Nikkie voulait absolument voir Noah et j'ai pensé qu'un petit voyage en famille serait amusant. » Répondit Vala tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Daniel.

Les deux couples s'installèrent confortablement sur l'herbe.

« Noah est un véritable tombeur… » Lança Vala observant le petit garçon présentant sa « cousine » à sa nouvelle amie.

« Comme son papa… »Répondit aussitôt Jack qui reçu un coup de coude de sa femme.

De leur côté, Noah après avoir sauté littéralement au coup de Nikkie, venait de finir les présentations.

« Melinda, peut voir Jon. » Annonça le blondinet à sa ''petite-sœur''.

«Elle va aider tonton Jack ? »

Noah approuva du chef regardant tour à tour Mélinda et Nikkie.

« Tu peux voir Jon toi aussi Nikkie ? »

« Ho oui et on joue bien tous les trois. »

« Quel âge à tu ? »Demanda-t-elle surprise de la parfaite élocution de la fillette.

« Deux ans ! » Répondit-elle en lui montrant deux doigts.

« Tu parles très bien pour une si petite fille. »

« C'est parce-que mon papa est linguiste ! »

« Maman dis aussi qu'on est deux petits génies, comme parrain et elle. Mais ça c'est papa qui le dit. » Continua Noah devant une Mélinda médusée.

« Et si vous me parliez un peu de Jon ? Il a l'air très timide, je n'ai pas réussi à le voir encore. »

Les enfants n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, leurs parents arrivaient déjà. Melinda bien qu'un peu déçue, salua Daniel et Vala.

« Vous avez de merveilleux enfants. » Complimenta-t-elle après avoir refusé les excuses des parents.

« Ca vient de leurs mamans…n'est-ce pas Samantha. »Lança Vala après avoir prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Sam sourit, tous se saluèrent en se souhaitant une bonne soirée. Melinda n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer chez elle, sans avoir plus d'informations. Elle avait cependant bien observé Daniel et Jack, ces deux là semblaient être très proches. Certes chien et chat mais le parrain de Noah avait l'air de bien connaître Sam et Jack. Et il se dégageait de lui une telle bonté, peut être pourrait-il l'aider. Elle n'osait interroger Sam, la douleur faisait partie intégrante de son mari mais autant ne pas raviver une souffrance sans avoir de réelles informations.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Melinda essuyait la vaisselle que lui tendait Jim. Elle lui parlait de sa journée. Soudain l'air sembla s'alourdir et se refroidir, la jeune femme eut une nouvelle vision.

_**Jack se trouvait seul, elle ne pouvait le voir que de dos. Mais nul besoin de distinguer son visage pour se rendre compte à quel point il souffrait. Melinda su à ce moment là qu'il était sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. La souffrance et la culpabilité l'empêchaient d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Un prénom se détachait pourtant de cet amalgame de souffrance, Charlie. **_

Melinda en eut le souffle coupé et lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans la main depuis deux bonnes minutes. Jim avait bien comprit qu'elle était en train d'avoir une de ses visions mais la voyant perdre pied, il fallait qu'il la ramène immédiatement.

« Mel ! »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules doucement.

« Mel !! »

Il la secoua et elle revint à elle. Il du presque la porter vers le canapé. La jeune femme semblait souffrir atrocement, elle pleurait à présent, incapable de s'arrêter. Jim, sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras la berçant avec amour.

Une fois calmée, elle parla enfin.

« Il a bien failli se suicider, Jim ! Il faut que je réussisse à l'aider. Il ne peut pas vivre ainsi, on ne peut pas vivre en cachant une telle souffrance. »

Elle se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras, Jim lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Tu veux bien aider mon père alors ? »

Melinda leva soudain la tête, toutes traces de larmes ayant désertées son visage. Devant-eux se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains, il ne portait aucune trace de blessure et n'avait pas l'air perdu comme tous les autres fantômes qu'elle avait rencontré. Non, ce petit garçon savait exactement ce qu'il était, où et pourquoi.

« Mel ? »

« Il est là Jim. »

_Voilà alors, je ne me souviens plus du film stargate (beurk kurt russel, je préfère RDA !!!) et donc je ne me souviens carrément pas du comportement de Jack avant son départ. Si c'est incohérent surtout n'hésitez pas, je changerai._


	5. Talk to me

_**Talk to me…**_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur. Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour ce chapitre, petits problèmes d'inspiration et personnels. Ho et je suis désolée pour les fautes de conjugaison, je suis fâchée avec les verbes lol_

"Tu es le fils de Jack O'Neill?" Demanda prudemment Melinda.

Elle ne devait à aucun prix l'effrayer. Le petit garçon était enfin venu lui demander son aide. Jim n'osait bouger ou parler de peur d'éloigner l'enfant.

"Je m'appelle Charles Jonathan O'Neill."

"Charlie..." Murmura la jeune femme comprenant soudain que le Jon de Noah n'était autre que le Charlie de ses visions.

"Daniel et Sam pourrons-vous aider..."

"Depuis combien de temps..." Demanda la jeune femme doucement.

Charlie sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis répondit.

"15 ans environ."

Melinda porta une main à son cœur, toutes ces années de souffrances.

Alors qu'elle allait lui poser une autre question, le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit.

"Vous risquez de voir des choses hors du commun, il ne faudra pas en parler."

Melinda lui rendit son sourire, si une personne savait ce que hors du commun voulait dire c'était bien elle.

« Compte sur moi »

« Mon père ne parlera pas de moi…Seule Sam réussit à l'obliger à se livrer mais jamais elle n'a réussit à ce qu'il parle de ma mort. »

Il se dégageait de cet enfant une telle sagesse et une telle résolution. Melinda se demanda soudain comment un enfant si jeune pouvait parler et penser ainsi. Elle se souvint du nombre n'années depuis sa disparition et comprit enfin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser sa question, une vision la déconnecta de la réalité. Jim conscient qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité et que sa femme ne risquait rien quitta la pièce laissant ainsi plus d'intimité à Charlie et Mel.

Le garçon fit revivre à sa nouvelle amie toutes les fois où Jack avait refusé de parler de son fils. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à parler à Jack aussi facilement. Elle devait parler à Daniel et Sam en premier lieu et demander de l'aide au petit garçon afin qu'ils acceptent de l'écouter.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à faire parler ton père Charlie ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin après sa nouvelle vision.

« Je crois que sans moi vous n'y arriverai pas, mon père est trop en colère contre lui-même. »

« Que t'es t-il arrivé Charlie ? Je dois comprendre pour pouvoir aider ton père. »

Le garçon baissa soudain la tête évitant le regard de Melinda, soudain terriblement coupable. Elle ressentit alors la même culpabilité que chez Jack. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant soudain si son jeune protégé n'allait pas disparaitre sous le poids de sa souffrance. Il leva pourtant la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Mel reconnu Jack en Charlie, ils avaient le même regard et le même sourire.

« Nous nous étions disputé...Et…je suis monté…j'ai désobéit et j'ai pris son arme. Juste pour faire comme lui, je voulais être comme papa…et le coup est partit… »

Melinda porta sa main à sa bouche étouffant un gémissement de peine. Elle laissa pourtant une larme s'échapper.

« C'est ma faute, pas la sienne…je voudrais tellement qu'il accepte cela et qu'il puisse enfin être en paix avec lui-même. Il est aujourd'hui toujours incapable de parler de moi et des bons souvenirs. »

Melinda eu soudain envie de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha et plongea son regard empli de larme dans celui de Charlie.

« Il le sera, je te le promets. »

Il sourit enfin et la jeune femme le lui rendit de bon cœur. Cette famille méritait amplement de retrouver la paix.

« Je dois vous parler du travail de papa et des autres…c'est assez…spécial. Vous promettez de ne rien dire ? »

Melinda hocha la tête se demandant ce qu'il pouvait être spécial venant de l'air force. Charlie lui montra plus qu'il ne lui expliqua la mission de SG1 et le projet Stargate.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint à elle, elle demeura sans voix quelques instants.

« Ils vous croiront à présent, et puis vous aussi vous êtes spécial. »

« C'est assez….incroyable effectivement… »

« Je retourne voir Noah et Nikkie maintenant, nous serons à la boutique demain avec Daniel et Sam. »

Melinda n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment il comptait s'y prendre, Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu. Elle ne gagna sa chambre qu'une demi-heure plus tard, cherchant un moyen de faire parler le général O'Neill.Jim s'était endormi. Elle se blottit contre lui cherchant un sommeil qui, elle le savait, ne viendrait pas. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant d'assimiler complètement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

A quelques kilomètres de notre jeune couple, Charlie rendait visite à son petit frère afin de convenir d'un plan pour le lendemain, il irait ensuite voir Nikkie afin de lui expliquer ce qu'elle aurait à faire également. Les deux jeunes enfants s'endormirent tard mais heureux de contribuer à la nouvelle mission.

Melinda passa la matinée du lendemain à tourner en rond dans la boutique. Delhia lui demandant sans cesse de se calmer et d'attendre patiemment son nouvel ami. Rien n'y fit, la jeune femme finit par descendre à la cave ranger quelques affaires. Delhia lui ayant d'ailleurs forcée la main.

« Mel !!! » Hurla son associée alors que 14H sonnait.

La jeune femme remonta aussitôt et découvrit Daniel et Sam dans la boutique, seuls.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle souriant.

Les deux anciens membres de SG1 lui répondirent en cœur avant de faire le tour du magasin.

« Je vous avais dit que j'avais un plan. »

C'était Charlie.

Lorsque Delhia se rendit compte que son amie semblait sourire dans le vide, elle décida alors qu'un thé glacée serait le bienvenue. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir prenant soin de retourner le panneau fermé pour l'après-midi.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle se rapprochant de Sam et Daniel.

« A vrai dire oui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma femme d'ici quelques jours et ma fille et mon filleul nous assure que le cadeau que je lui ai trouvé de lui plaira pas…alors nous voilà. » Répondit Daniel après avoir fait une grimace à l'intention de Sam.

Vala n'était pas réellement sa femme et l'évènement n'était pas tout à fait son anniversaire mais plutôt une tradition que l'alien avait instaurée à son arrivée sur terre…le jour de sa première rencontre avec l'archéologue.

« Vala adore tout ce qui brille… » Lança alors Charlie.

Melinda tourna vivement la tête vers le petit garçon le remerciant d'un sourire qui n'échappa guère à Sam. Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'il se passait.

« Suivez-moi… »

Elle leur montra de magnifiques broches ainsi qu'une tiare digne des plus grandes princesses. Bien sur, elle tenait ses conseils du petit garçon qui lui parlait sans cesse de la compagne de Daniel. Si l'archéologue ne se rendait compte de rien, Sam plus attentive et plus intuitive se demandait ce qu'il se passait chez la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir réponse à toutes les questions de Daniel et comprendre comment fonctionnait Vala. Et pour comprendre Vala il fallait quelques années de pratique.

« Parlez leur franchement…je vais vous aider un peu. » lança soudain Charlie alors que Daniel payait la tiare que Sam et lui avaient choisit.

« Puis-je vous parler franchement ? » Demanda-t-elle répétant les mots de son protégé.

Surpris Sam et Daniel hochèrent la tête de manière positive.

Melinda encaissa et incita ses nouveaux amis à s'asseoir sur le petit canapé vintage au fond de la pièce.

« Bien, vous allez certainement me prendre pour une folle mais je vous supplie de me croire. »

Daniel regarda Sam se demandant soudain ce qu'il se passait et Sam fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas plus que son ami.

« Je suis née avec un certain don…je suis capable de communiquer avec les esprits errants. »

Elle se tu soudain laissant ses deux hôtes assimiler la nouvelle.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Daniel de plus en plus perdu.

Sam en digne colonel de l'air force n'affichait aucune émotion attendant de plus amples informations.

«Daniel fait de graves allergies, Sam a proposé un bras de fer à papa la première fois qu'ils se sont vu. »

Melinda répéta ce que Charlie venait de lui apprendre.

« Comment… » Fut tout ce que Daniel pu répondre.

Sam plus maitresse d'elle-même, intervint enfin. Après tout, ils parcouraient bien l'espace depuis plus de 10 ans.

« C'est assez difficile à croire mais… »

« Parlez leur de la composition de SG1 avant et après. »

Melinda répéta de nouveau ce que lui disait Charlie, Daniel sembla enfin assimiler les paroles de la jeune femme tendit que Sam cherchait visiblement où leur hôtesse voulait en venir.

Soudain elle sembla enfin comprendre, le colonel regarda Melinda qui semblait absorbé par quelque chose…ou quelqu'un.

« Qui est avec nous ? » Demanda-t-elle faisant sursauter Daniel qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Charlie. »

Sam s'arrêta soudain de respirer, Daniel en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« Il souhaite aider son père.. » Continua Melinda.

« Comment…comment… » Fut tout ce dont Daniel pu dire.

Le cerveau de son amie était déjà en ébullition, mais la seule évocation du nom de son mari la força à se concentrer sur celui-ci. Les explications sur le don de Melinda viendraient plus tard. Cette dernière proposait d'aider Jack à être enfin pleinement heureux, elle ne laisserait pas cette chance passer.

_Ce chapitre est surement un peu laborieux et j'en suis désolée. J'essai de faire plus vite et mieux la prochaine fois promis._


	6. We'll do our best

We'll do our best

_Merci pour vos reviews, et je vais essayer de ne plus trop faire d'erreurs et de bien me relire dans celui-ci. La fin est assez…rating T allez pour ma bonne conscience mais si ya vraiment pas grand-chose._

Melinda commença par leur parler d'elle et de son don. Ce qu'elle faisait pour aider les gens du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Daniel et Sam étaient presque stupéfaits d'apprendre tout cela, malgré le fait qu'eux-mêmes avaient un passé plutôt particulier. La jeune femme termina son récit par la demande de Charlie et Noah, aidés par la fille de Daniel et Vala.

« Nos enfants peuvent voir Charlie ? » Demanda Daniel sans vraiment comprendre.

Melinda lui sourit acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

« Les très jeunes enfants peuvent voir les fantômes pendant quelques années. Après nous cessons d'y croire. »

« Jon…est… » Continua Sam.

« Oui, c'est Charlie. »

Sam porta une main à sa bouche, son fils avait pour meilleur ami son grand frère. C'était incroyable. Melinda reprit aussitôt.

« Et il se s'en coupable. Il voudrait faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'est en rien responsable de sa mort. »

Sam soudain bouleversée sans vraiment savoir exactement pourquoi ne pu dire un mot de plus. Daniel posa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et parla à sa place.

« Ca ne va être facile d'aider Jack…il ne parle jamais de Charlie vous savez. »

« Charlie m'a montré quelques moments de votre vie oui…mais il pense qu'avec vous cela sera plus facile. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête souriant, il venait d'apparaître aux cotés de Sam.

« Dîtes leur que si Nikkie a tant insisté pour venir, c'est parce que je l'ai un peu aidé. »

« Il est avec nous… [Daniel et Sam sursautèrent légèrement]…et me demande de vous dire que votre venue à GrandView Daniel n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« La panne de voiture c'est aussi moi… »

Melinda répéta une fois de plus les paroles du petit garçon, Sam sourit cette fois-ci. Elle changea aussitôt du tout au tout se retrouvant soudain soucieuse.

« Comment allons-nous réussir à amener Jack à vous parler ? »

Daniel venait visiblement d'avoir la même question.

« Jim a réussi à trouver les pièces manquantes pour votre voiture, pourquoi ne pas venir dîner ce soir. Elles doivent être chez le garagiste à l'heure qu'il est.»

Melinda fit un clin d'œil à Charlie qui semblait trouver l'idée parfaite. Daniel et Sam approuvèrent également, puis se levèrent et saluèrent Melinda. Autant ne pas trop s'attarder dans la boutique cela sonnerait suspect. Surtout aux yeux de Vala à qui rien ne semblait échapper.

Une fois seul avec Melinda, Charlie la salua à son tour. Il allait rejoindre Noah et Nikkie afin de leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Mais il voulait également expliquer aux deux jeunes enfants que d'ici peu, il ne serait plus parmi eux. Cela le désolait mais il préférait mille fois cela à la douleur de son père.

De leur côté, Sam et Daniel n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis la sortie de la boutique. Se fut Daniel qui rompit le silence alors qu'ils entraient au java café afin de prendre un thé glacé.

« Je vais devoir parler à Vala, elle ne me laissera jamais en paix, si elle sait que nous ne l'avons pas mit dans la confidence. »

Daniel posa ses yeux sur Sam qui semblait absorbée dans ses pensées.

« Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Mmmm, je me demande comment va réagir Jack…Daniel il mérite tellement d'être en paix…et Charlie est avec nous depuis toutes ces années, lui aussi il mérite de partir heureux. »

Daniel passa une fois de plus ses bras autour des épaules de son amie, la réconfortant ainsi du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Pas de souci à se faire, Jack va se lever, se fermer. Il va limite nous traiter de fou, tu vas plonger tes yeux dans les siens et hop il sera calmé. »

Sam soupira.

« Si cela pouvait être aussi facile. »

« Ca le sera Sam, Charlie sera avec nous, il nous parlera de choses que seuls Jack et lui ont partagé. Tout ira bien. »

La jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Que ferait-elle sans le linguiste.

Le téléphone sonna vers 18h dans la chambre des O'Neill, ils avaient tous rendez-vous chez Jim et Melinda à 20h. Noah se jeta sur le combiné avant même que son père n'ait pu réagir, Sam se trouvait sous la douche.

« Allo ? Ha Nikkie ! Non il est devant les Simpson. D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Le petit garçon raccrocha puis se jeta sur son père qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« Et mon grand, ton père n'est plus tout jeune… »

Noah éclata de rire.

« Je vais voir Nikkie, je peux ? Je suis déjà tout prêt alors c'est bon dis papa ? »

Jack se leva approuvant du chef, il suivit le petit garçon qui semblait discuter une fois de plus avec son ami imaginaire. Jack secoua la tête en souriant, il lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et attendit que Nikkie ouvre la porte de la sienne. Son fils dans la chambre d'à côté, Jack retourna à son feuilleton…puis il se leva en trombe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Je croyais que tu devais prendre une douche… » Lança Jack désinvolte en entrant dans la pièce.

Sam lui sourit jouant avec les bulles de savon.

« Notre fils est à côté, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ma petite femme… » Continua-t-il joueur tout en se déshabillant.

Sam se mit à rire et tendit une main hors du jacuzzi afin d'y entraîner son général.

Elle avait préféré prendre un bain afin de se détendre, la perspective de la soirée la rendait nerveuse. D'ordinaire, elle était capable de se contrôler mais là, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, Sam se savait sur le point de basculer dans le stress.

Le baiser de Jack lui fit perdre toute anxiété et elle perdit pied lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Mmmm général, tout ceci n'est pas très autorisé…plus maintenant… »

Jack venait de quitter ses lèvres pour poser les siennes dans son cou, à l'endroit même où Sam était extrêmement sensible. Juste à la naissance des épaules, il remonta jusque sous le lobe de son oreille. Sam laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, Jack réussit à répondre entre deux baisers.

« Je croyais que le général du SGC n'obéissait qu'au président… »

« Tant mieux….je suis soulagée alors…. » Réussit-elle à articuler.

Jack captura de nouveau ses lèvres et Sam l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda si dans quelques heures il ne la détesterait pas….Une fraction seulement, ses doutes s'envolèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparu lorsque la main de Jack quitta sa joue pour descendre sous l'eau…


	7. Believe them, I'm here

Believe them, I'm here

_Merci pour vos reviews, zadooore les reviews lol. Bientôt la fin de ma fic et de la série Disparition :o) Un épilogue arrive bientôt, soyez sages :o) Jme suis relue mais il est tard alors d'avance désolée pour les fautes._

Seule Vala était capable d'animer une soirée avec naturel tout en sachant ce qu'il se passerait après le repas. L'extraterrestre et les enfants réussirent à faire passer à tous un agréable moment. Sam inquiète ne laissa rien paraître et sans qu'elle ne sache exactement comment, elle se retrouva seule avec Jack et Melinda. Jim avait subtilement réussi à sortir de la maison aidé des enfants. En effet ces derniers mourraient d'envie de voir la cabane que le pompier-secouriste avait construite dans un arbre. Jack n'ayant pas terminé son dessert avait demandé à son fils de l'attendre avant d'y monter. Le plan se déroulait à merveille pour le moment.

Alors que Melinda apportait les cafés, Sam sentit l'air s'alourdir et sa tension monter d'un cran. Le moment était venu et leur vie était sur le point de basculer. Le colonel espérait sincèrement que Jack finirait par comprendre. Melinda lui sourit en signe d'encouragement lorsqu'elle posa la tasse de décaféiné devant Sam.

La jeune femme décida qu'il était grand temps de lui parler de Charlie. Elle opta pour une approche directe. Jack allait certainement se braquer et tenter de quitter la pièce. Elle ferait de son mieux et sa meilleure alliée la seconderait. Sam était la seule que Jack écoutait dans ses pires moments.

« Jack, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler. »

Le général qui venait de boire une gorgée de café acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ecoutez moi jusqu'au bout s'il vous plait. »

Il fronça soudain les sourcils, un regard vers Sam lui apprit que quelque chose se tramait. Sa femme eut beau lui sourire, il n'en fut pas pour autant rassuré.

« Vous êtes général dans l'air force, basé depuis quelques années à Washington. Vous êtes cependant sur le point de déménager pour Colorado Springs où Sam vient d'être promue général à la tête du SGC. »

« Qu'est-ce que…attendez là c'est quoi se plan tordu ? Sam ? »

« Ecoute Melinda Jack, s'il te plait. »

Le nouveau général prit la main de son mari, ce dernier ayant une confiance totale en Sam laissa Melinda continuer. Elle n'aurait pas risqué de révéler l'existence du projet sans raison valable.

« Il y a une quinzaine d'année, Charlie votre fils s'est tué avec votre arme de service. »

Jack se crispa, lâcha la main de Sam et se leva regardant tour à tour les deux femmes. Melinda préféra continuer aussitôt, sans laisser plus de répits à Jack.

« Si je sais tout cela Jack, c'est parce que j'ai un don. Je suis capable de communiquer avec les esprits errants. Charlie me demande de vous aider. »

Voilà il savait tout, il fallait à présent qu'il assimile tout cela et qu'il ne se referme pas sur sa douleur comme il savait si bien le faire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Jack ne dit pas un mot. Il se retourna et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, Sam se leva et le rattrapa. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, Jack se figea.

« Il faut la croire Jack. »

Elle le sentit se tendre un peu plus. Il n'était plus que tension et souffrance à présent. Comme il l'était chaque fois que Charlie était évoqué. Jack avait serré les dents, on pouvait voir le mouvement de sa mâchoire crispée. Son regard était indéchiffrable, sauf peut être pour Sam qui savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque afin de se protéger.

« Regardes moi. » Lui demanda-elle avec le plus de douceur possible.

Il ne se retourna pas.

« Je ne peux pas Sam. »

« Jack… »

« Non Carter ! »

Il venait de hausser le ton. Utiliser leurs habitudes militaires était son dernier rempart.

« Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Jack O'Neill !! »

Sam venait d'entrer dans son jeu, et elle ne lâcherait pas. Ils étaient têtus tous les deux mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner cette fois. Tant pis pour les représailles.

« Je ne joue pas Carter !! Laisses-moi !! »

Le ton montait en puissance, Melinda assistait à l'échange attendant le bon moment avant d'intervenir. Charlie était à ses cotés, il ne disait rien également laissant son père accepter ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre tu entends ! Tu ne peux plus… »

Elle essaya d'ajouter un trait de légèreté à leur dispute naissante, cela ne sembla hélas pas fonctionner.

« Je suis un deux étoiles il me semble !! »

« A la retraite !![Elle se fit soudain plus douce et l'obligea délicatement à se retourner] Regardes moi Jack. »

Il se retourna enfin et Sam se vit confirmer ce qu'elle pensait déjà. Jack luttait contre la souffrance une fois de plus.

« Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme, y puisant l'énergie et le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

« Tu le sais bien… »

« Alors écoute Melinda, elle dit la vérité crois-moi »

Le général soupira et reprit sa place, le visage impassible et le regard toujours indéchiffrable.

Charlie choisit enfin de parler, Mel tourna aussitôt la tête. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jack qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraître.

« Dites lui que peu de temps avant l'accident, il m'avait offert un gant de baseball. Nous n'avons presque pas pu l'utiliser. Dîtes lui aussi que c'était mon sport favoris et que mon équipe préférée c'était les White Sox (Chicago bien sur). Mais lui il préfère le hockey. »

Melinda répéta les paroles du petit garçon. La tristesse de voir son père ainsi se refléta dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Le général était bien un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, Melinda ne le vit pas bouger un cil à l'évocation des souvenirs de son fils. Sam savait cependant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son mari, il venait également de lui attraper la main sous la table.

« Il faut lui parler de son travail. Il sera obligé de vous croire. »

Melinda venait une fois de plus de tourner la tête vers Charlie. Le garçon semblait chercher quelque chose.

« Charlie est auprès de vous depuis longtemps. Une sorte d'ange gardien pour vous et pour SG1. »

L'antiquaire attendait que son jeune ami lui apprenne de nouvelles choses.

« J'ai trouvé. La fois où ils se sont retrouvés coincés en Antarctique. J'étais là, j'ai réussit à faire agrandir le trou que Sam avait fait afin qu'ils soient retrouvés. »

Melinda répétait au fur et à mesure.

« La chance de SG1…et bien ce n'était pas vraiment de la chance, du moins pas tout le temps. »

Melinda sourit et répéta une fois de plus.

« Charlie… »

Jack souffla presque le prénom de son fils, presque incapable de le prononcer. Melinda sentit alors que le général était prêt.

« Si Charlie est toujours là, c'est parce qu'il tenait à vous voir de nouveau heureux et en paix. Il souhaite également vous dire que ce n'était pas de votre faute. Il se sent autant coupable que vous. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Je suis son père, c'était à moi de le protéger. »

Il changeait à mesure que les minutes passaient, on pouvait lire de la douleur sur son visage à présent. Jamais Jack ne s'était autorisé pareille faiblesse.

« Non, je savais que c'était dangereux. Que je n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir le tiroir. Il était même fermé à clef. J'ai désobéit, je lui en voulais…je suis désolé. »

Charlie pleurait, Melinda expliqua au couple des sanglots dans la voix. Sam sans comprendre se mit également à pleurer. Le regard de Jack n'avait jamais été si expressif.

« Mon dieu…Charlie…tu es là…c'est…je…pardonne moi mon grand. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner papa. Je ne veux plus qu'il se sente coupable. Je voudrais tellement qu'il réussisse à parler de moi sans tristesse. Juste qu'il se souvienne des bons moments. Melinda parlez lui de Noah. Je vais le chercher. »

Charlie disparu et Melinda répéta une fois de plus.

« Jon est Charlie ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jack ne su soudain plus comment se comporter. Se renfermer et souffrir en silence étaient les deux seules choses qu'il connaissait. Sam sembla comprendre. Elle passa une main autour de la taille de Jack, souhaitant par là même lui insuffler un peu de force.

Melinda continua de lui expliquer que Charlie souhaitait plus que tout que son père soit en paix avec sa conscience. Qu'il était temps, et que contrairement à ce qu'il s'était répété depuis toutes ces années, il le méritait.

Charlie s'avança vers son père lentement, puis posa une main sur son cœur. Jack sentit soudain un énorme poids s'envoler. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, aussi léger. Il se tourna vers Sam le regard empli de larmes. Jack O'Neill allait verser ses premières larmes. Elles ne dureraient certes pas mais le soulagement qu'elles allaient provoquer n'avait pas de prix. Sam posa une main sur sa joue, les siennes étaient déjà inondées. Tout comme celles de Melinda. Charlie avait gagné, Jack venait de faire la paix avec lui-même. C'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Noah entra soudain dans la pièce discutant avec son frère.

« Papa… »

Le petit garçon monta sur les genoux de son père et le prit dans ses bras.

«Charlie ne veut pas que tu sois fâché contre toi plus longtemps. Il dit qu'il t'aime…et moi aussi papa.»

Les mots de son fils eurent raison de dernières barrières de Jack. Quelques larmes se mirent à couler, il prit son fils dans ses bras. Sam posa chacune de ses mains dans les cheveux de ses deux hommes. Décidément, elle était très émotive ce soir, les récents évènements l'y avaient obligé.

« Je suis content d'avoir pu connaître mon petit frère. »

Mel répéta les mots de Charlie, Jack se tourna vers elle, Noah toujours sur ses genoux.

« Moi aussi Charlie. » Continua le blondinet.

« Comment ? »

« Les très jeunes enfants peuvent voir les fantômes. » Expliqua Melinda toujours bouleversée.

« Demandez-lui si est d'accord pour appeler sa petite fille Charlie…en deuxième prénom. »

Le garçon s'était rapproché de Sam posant une fois de plus sa main cette fois sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui sembla sentir le contact. Elle tressaillit et comprit, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Jack tourna la tête vers sa femme lorsque Melinda lui posa la question.

« Une fille ? Sam tu… ? »

« Apparemment oui… »

Elle souriait à travers ses larmes, Noah quitta les genoux de son père pour les bras de sa mère. Jack prit sa femme dans ses bras, le regard brillant une fois de plus. Puis il se tourna enfin vers Melinda et la jeune femme sentit un changement chez son hôte.

« Bien sur mon grand…je…je t'aime Charlie et je suis si fier de toi mon fils. »

Jack suivit le regard de Melinda lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux emplis de larmes sur le petit garçon. Ce dernier semblait captivé par autre chose cependant.

« Janet et Jacob sont venus me chercher…. »

« Il dit qu'il ne sera pas seul, que Janet et Jacob sont là pour lui… »

Sam mit une main sur sa bouche, Jack l'attira à lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son général. Noah bien qu'attristé par le départ de son grand frère semblait heureux.

« C'est toi le grand frère à présent Noah…je compte sur toi. »

Le blondinet acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air résolu.

« Tu seras fier de moi, Charlie. »

Ce dernier avança vers la lumière que lui seul voyait. Il se retourna une dernière fois et fit un petit signe d'adieu à son frère et Melinda.

Il était partit et avec lui la souffrance et la culpabilité de sa disparition.


	8. Kailey Charlie O'Neill

Deux âmes charitables m'ont gentiment fait remarquer que j'avais oublié l'épilogue. Honte à moi…j'y remédie donc :o).

Kailey Charlie O'Neill

« Bon Week end mon général. »

« A vous aussi airman »

La journée avait été éprouvante, il lui avait fallu arriver en catastrophe au SGC à 3 heures du matin parce que brutalement l'iris était resté coincé en position ouverte. Puis trois heures plus tard, dont une entière perdue à cause de l'entêtement de Lee et Felger, une seconde crise avait fait surface : l'inondation du mess. Le problème avait bien duré deux heures. Alors que le nouveau général du SGC pensait enfin pouvoir se consacrer aux tâches administratives, SG6 était revenue plus tôt que prévu sans blessures importantes fort heureusement.

Et enfin les choses s'étaient calmées et Sam avait enfin pu s'atteler à son travail quotidien qui avait rebuté Jack pendant si longtemps. Elle devait avouer que cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus, mais elle préférait largement cela à l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait lorsqu'une de ses équipes ne rentraient pas dans les temps. L'expérience d'Atlantis avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé le général Carter.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus ou moins sans heurts. Jusqu'à l'activation non programmée de la porte aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures de l'après midi. SG16 venait de tomber sous le feu de l'ennemi et il leur fallait d'urgence des équipes de sauvetage. Sam inquiète envoya SG3 et 4, ses meilleurs marines, afin de récupérer l'équipe en difficulté. Elle du attendre plus de 4 heures avant d'entendre l'activation de la porte. Elle avait finit par s'enfermer dans son ancien labo afin de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose. Attendre, elle détestait cela. Jack avait eu une mauvaise influence sur ses nerfs s'était-elle dit dans un demi-sourire.

Toute cette attente et cette angoisse pour voir SG16 privée de son commandant. Et SG2 et 3 avec chacun deux officiers en mauvais état.

Il était presque 22h lorsque Caroline, soulagée, entra dans son bureau afin de lui apprendre les bonnes nouvelles. Pas si bonne que cela avait pensé Sam, il lui faudrait annoncer la mort du major James à sa femme et ses enfants….Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire le lendemain mais il était si tard. Le Brigadier général Carter opta finalement pour la solution la plus rapide, elle appela Kerry James choisissant les mots les plus adéquats. Épuisée, elle finit par quitter le SGC après trente minutes d'excuses et de condoléances. Faisant promettre à la jeune veuve de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler au moindre besoin.

Sam arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée, ses préoccupations l'avaient presque déconnectée de la réalité. Sans un bruit elle entra dans la maison. Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient éteintes. Elle posa son ordinateur et sa veste sur son bureau, retira ses chaussures et monta à l'étage. La chambre de Noah était la première à gauche après les escaliers. Elle passa la tête lentement par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sam ne fut nullement surprise de voir son fils toujours éveillé. En effet ce dernier, caché sous les couvertures, lisait à la lumière de sa lampe de poche. Elle sourit repensant à son enfance. Le petit garçon sursauta lorsque sa mère se glissa auprès de lui.

« Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux mon cœur… »

Noah sourit, elle ne l'avait pas réprimandé sur l'heure tardive. Après tout il était encore en vacances d'été, il pourrait dormir le lendemain matin.

« J'éteins maman, dans 5 minutes promis »

Le jeune général embrassa son fils et quitta la chambre. Il avait promis, et elle lui faisait confiance.

L'espièglerie de son fils avait quelque peu remonté le moral de Sam, aussi c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte face à celle de Noah. Elle ouvrit la porte aussi lentement que possible. Surprise elle resta sur le pas de la porte, Jack se trouvait avec leur fille. Il finissait de changer sa couche et la faisait rire en faisant des bruits sonores sur le petit ventre rebondi de la fillette. Le cœur de Sam s'emplit de tendresse. Elle allait soudain beaucoup mieux, certes épuisée mais la boule au creux de son estomac avait presque disparue. Elle s'avança alors que Jack reposait leur fille dans son lit. Elle posa une main dans le dos de son mari et se pencha afin d'embrasser sa fille. Jack avait bien sur entendu sa femme rentrer, il ne dormait jamais avant qu'elle ne soit dans ses bras. Le général à la retraite sourit lorsque sa fille posa ses petites mains sur les joues de sa mère lorsque celle-ci l'embrassa. C'était leur petit rituel chaque soir et Sam remercia la providence d'avoir sa fille réveillée ce soir là.

« Dors bien princesse… » Murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant la main de Jack à présent dans la sienne.

Elle les dirigea au fond du couloir dans leur propre chambre, Jack s'étant assuré que Walter oblige sa femme à dîner se contenta de la suivre. Les cheveux mouillés de sa femme, son regard fuyant et ses épaules voutées lui indiquèrent que la journée avait été rude. Prendre une douche avant de rentrer était une des petites habitudes de sa femme, ainsi elle pouvait décompresser avant de rejoindre les amours de sa vie.

Le jeune général se blottie dans les bras de son mari, s'imprégnant de l'odeur si particulière qui avait don de l'apaiser instantanément. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, Jack savait d'expérience que si sa femme avait besoin de parler, elle le ferait. Pour le moment elle avait juste besoin de ses bras et de quelques heures de repos bien méritées.

Et surtout, le lendemain serait une journée spéciale pour la famille O'Neill et leurs amis. Après tout, ils allaient fêter les un an de la dernière née. Pour l'occasion, l'équipe du NCIS ainsi que SG1 seraient réunis. Ducky devrait hélas rester auprès de sa mère. Et Mark et sa famille en vacances à l'étranger passeraient le dernier week-end des vacances à Colorado Springs afin de pouvoir rattraper leur absence. Cassandra était arrivée dans l'après-midi, Sam n'en savait rien et la jeune fille avait tenu à lui faire la surprise le lendemain matin. Noah jubilait de leur petit complot bien évidemment.

Le garçon de presque 7 ans à présent se leva le premier. Sans un bruit il se glissa dans la chambre de Cassie sautant sur son lit. Il prit cependant garde de ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée. La jeune fille cacha la tête sous son oreiller puis finit par regarder le réveil. 8H. Ziva et Tony seraient là dans environ une heure et tout devait être prêt avant que Sam ne se lève. Bien évidemment, Jack avait pour mission de la garder le plus longtemps possible dans leur chambre. Sans un bruit, ils se faufilèrent dans la chambre de Kailey qui jouait sagement avec ses peluches, il serait bientôt l'heure de son petit-déjeuner et Noah et Cassandra arrivaient à temps.

La jeune femme prit la petite dans ses bras et tous les trois se dirigèrent en direction de la cuisine. Noah se chargea d'approcher le parc de sa petite sœur, puis aida celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Comme prévu une heure plus tard, une voiture se garait dans l'allée. Tony sortit précipitamment et couru ouvrir la porte de Ziva lui tendant un bras. Surexcité, Noah surgit de la maison suivit de prés par Cassie, Kailey dans les bras.

« Tonton Tony ! Marraine ! »

« Noah shuuut la surprise.» Le sermonna gentiment Cassie.

Le petit garçon plaqua une main sur sa bouche tout sourire. L'agent du NCIS ébouriffa les cheveux de son ''neveu'' et se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture. Cassie, Ziva et Kailey venait de rentrer dans la maison.

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que Cassandra n'avait pas vu Ziva et elle mourrait d'impatience de rattraper le temps perdu. Aussi, elles se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la terrasse où le petit déjeuner les attendait.

« Wouah Ziva, je ne pensais pas que des jumeaux prenaient autant de place. » Murmura presque Cassie. L'israélienne grimaça posant instinctivement une main sur son ventre.

« Et Tony ne se doute vraiment de rien ? »

Hochement de tête négatif de Ziva qui sourit.

« Pauvre choupinet, il va en faire une jaunisse. »

« J'aime le torturer qu'est-ce que tu veux et plus encore depuis ces 7 mois de grossesse. Passes-moi cette adorable demoiselle à présent. »

Elle l'embrassa lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire en hébreux. Tony et Noah arrivèrent au même moment ayant posé leurs affaires dans la dernière chambre qu'il restait au rez-de-chaussée. L'italien imita bientôt sa femme.

Plus haut, Sam venait de se réveiller, elle avait entendu des bruits inhabituels et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Jack roula habillement se retrouvant ainsi sur sa femme. Il emprisonna ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa alors dans le coup langoureusement, la faisant frissonner.

« Jack, tu n'as pas entendu du bruit ? »

« Noah…doit être devant la tv… » Continua-t-il sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Cela ne sembla pas la convaincre, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans leur maison. Kailey n'avait pas appelé et Noah ne mettait jamais la tv si fort en général. Aussi se leva-t-elle sous le regard amusé de Jack. Elle enfila un vieux tee-shirt USAF de son mari et sortit. La chambre de Kailey était vide, ainsi que celle de Noah. Un peu remontée contre son fils elle descendit les escaliers afin de le réprimander. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de descendre avec sa sœur dans les bras. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne vit personne au salon, puis entendant des rires sur la terrasse elle sortit enfin.

Ayant totalement oubliée la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle resta littéralement sans voix lorsqu'elle vit qui était présent.

« Sam ! Ma femme est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'aguicher de la sorte ! » Lança Tony faisant mine d'être offusqué.

Ce qui lui valu d'être frappé par Cassandra et Ziva assise de chaque côté de l'Italien. Deux bras sortir soudain de la terrasse agrippant Sam par la taille.

« Rêve pas DiNozzo, elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi ! Surprise Carter !! »

Sam un sourire spécial Jack plaqué sur le visage se retourna l'embrassa puis se précipita vers Cassandra afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Puis le nouveau général prit sa fille des bras de Tony l'embrassant tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

La journée commençait décidément à merveille. Ils avaient prévu un BBQ dans le jardin pour les un an de la petite O'Neill.

A midi, tous étaient enfin réunis, Nikkie et Noah jouaient dans l'herbe avec Kailey. Les femmes discutaient tranquillement assises pendant que les hommes s'occupaient du BBQ. Le parfait cliché mais tellement agréable pour tous. Daniel discutait avec Tony de sa future paternité. Gibbs, Jack et Cameron sirotaient une bière pendant que Teal'c ajoutait des buches dans le feu. Il interdisait d'ailleurs à quiconque de prendra sa place autour du BBQ. Le pauvre McGee en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais à ses dépends. Il avait préféré ne pas relever lorsque bizarrement le jaffa n'avait rien dit à Abby lorsque celle-ci lui avait proposé son aide.

Autour de la table, Vala, Sam, Ziva et Cassandra discutaient du sujet le plus logique entre femmes….d'hommes et plus spécialement de Tony.

Sam apprenant que son amie n'avait toujours rien dit à son mari se mit à rire, bientôt suivit par Vala. Tout le monde savait sauf le principal intéressé et cela amusait d'autant plus la future maman.

Le déjeuner se passa à merveille, la reine de la journée rayonnait dans sa petite robe violette. Elle était le portrait crachée de sa mère au même âge s'en était troublant.

Après le gâteau, tous sirotèrent tranquillement leur café confortablement installés sur les fauteuils de jardin. Ziva avait les pieds posés sur les genoux de Tony qui les lui massait distraitement. Lorsqu'il la vit se figer.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il soudain paniqué.

« Tony, tu vas être papa plus tôt que prévu je crois…. »

« Non non non non non !!!! Tu n'es qu'à sept mois de grossesse impossible ! Le bébé est trop petit et…et….et non… »

IL fut soudain arrêté par la main de Gibbs derrière sa tête.

« Merci boss ! »

Tous s'étaient levé afin d'aider les futurs parents.

« Ziva !!! Tu devrais lui dire non !! » Hurla soudain Abby surexcitée par l'évènement qui se préparait.

« Me dire quoi ! Me dire quoi ! Zeee !! »

« Calmes-toi Tony ! »

« Jpe pas McObvious !! Ziva va avoir notre bébé et visiblement j'sais pas un truc et c'est encore trop tôt !! »

Nouvelle claque de Gibbs qui s'était positionné de l'autre côté de Ziva afin d'aider Tony à la transporter à la voiture. Une fois installée sur le siège passager, elle attrapa violemment son mari par le col de son polo. Elle souffrait visiblement et n'était pas d'humeur à tergiverser. Gibbs avait prit place du côté du conducteur.

« Tony !! »

« Ziva il faut y aller, je te promet de ne plus paniquer. 7 mois c'est bien pour un bébé, j'en suis sur. »

« C'est pas ça !! »

Elle haletait cherchant à apaiser la douleur par une respiration saccadée. La souffrance elle connaissait mais là cela dépassait toutes celles qu'elle avait pu ressentir et ce depuis un très long moment.

« Tu me le diras plus tard ! Ok ? On y va maintenant. »

« Non !! »

Elle resserra son emprise et Tony commença à suffoquer. Le reste de SG1 et du NCIS se trouvait déjà en voiture se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

« Laisse là parler DiNozzo !! » Finit par dire Gibbs excédé.

La jeune femme respira de nouveau puis alors que la vague de douleur disparaissait avoua enfin son secret.

« Des jumeaux ! »

« Quoi ? »

«Tu as entendu DiNozzo, félicitations ! Maintenant Ziva lâches le que nous puissions partir. »

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec son patron. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Tony qui digérait l'information. Ses hormones étaient en fête se dit-elle.

« Ne m'en veux pas ! »

Elle avait l'air paniquée mais ses gestes montraient complètement l'inverse. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait étrangler Tony.

« Bien sur que non Zeee, je t'aime voyons ! Maintenant lâches-moi avant que tu n'accouches dans cette voiture ! »

Il craint soudain qu'elle ne le frappe ou pire encore. Mais contre toute attente, elle retira sa main de son col et le laissa monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Gibbs démarra en trombe et la troupe suivit de prés.

Et voilà finit pour le 4e disparition. Merci d'avoir lu toutes mes fics. Je ne pense pas continuer à écrire de fic pour l'instant. Et pardonnez-moi encore d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu.

PS : Si je ne fais plus de fic, c'est que je dois absolument finir mon roman et que j'ai quelque problèmes d'inspiration ces derniers temps encore sorry.

PS2 : JE laisse quand même une fin qui pourrait amener une suite :D on ne sait jamais.


End file.
